War
by SupportTheCause
Summary: In a Clan full of evil, constant war, and a dysfunctional leader, many cats have an urge to kill; and it's not very helpful that the Clan doesn't follow the code. Current writers block
1. Allegiances and Chapter One

**SmokeClan**

**Leader-**

Lightstar- Beautiful dark gray with orange eyes evil she-cat with no exception for disability. **New leader**

**Deputy-**

Brownfoot- White tom with a brown foot. **Supports Lightstar**

**Medicine Cat-**

Rainfall- Blueish gray she-cat with green eyes. **Does not support Lightstar, but acts like it.**

**Warriors-**

Hollyfern- Black she-cat with blue eyes **Clearly does not support Lightstar**

Spiderfang- Brown tom with black underbelly **Supports Lightstar**

Heron- Calico tom with amber eyes **Supports Lightstar ****Previously loner**

Silverfur- Silver she-cat **Does not support Lightstar**

Appledrop- Ginger tom with a darker ginger tailtip. **Ginger****kit****'s, ****Graykit's, and ****Shadekit's****father. ****Likes Lightstar.**

Lizardclaw- Brown tom with amber eyes.** Brightpelt's mate. Supports Lightstar**

**Apprentices-**

**None**

**Queen-**

Brightpelt- White she-cat with black and brown spots on her pelt** Dislike's Lightstar. ****Expecting**

Kits-

Shadekit- Light grey tom with green eyes.

Gingerkit- Ginger she-cat with a black tailtip

Graykit- Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**The reason for so little cats is b****ecause**** they recently had a ****fox attack**** and greencough,**

An owl flew by the SmokeClan camp, it was a dark pine forest with a small sandy clearing in the middle, and a small pond nearby. A moment later, a fruit bat also flew by. A young she-cat, named Brightpelt sat next to her mate, Lizardclaw. They were guarding camp, but Lizardclaw knew the expecting queen was very tired, because her eyes were drooping. He nudged the queen, and stepped onto the rock where the guards sat.

"Brightpelt, you can go to sleep. I'll wake you up when the sun is rising." He purred, to the queen.

Her eyes that were now closed, snapped open with alarm and relief. "Are you sure?"  
>He nodded, jumped down from the rock and licked her head. Purring, she lay down next to the tom and fell asleep in a tight ball. The tom licked her rhythmically before smelling the air. He smelled the stale scent of the foxes, which had attacked camp a moon ago, he growled a small bit, but stopped when his mate blinked open her eyes drowsily, he smiled before she closed her eyes one more time. Lizardclaw loved to hear her sleep talk, she did it rarely, but it is always a shock what she says. The way Lizardclaw found out that she wanted to be his mate was when she sleep talking.<p>

"Yes, I do want more kits Lizardclaw"

The she-cat purred, turning, in her sleep.

Lizardclaw resisted a laugh before feeling his eyes close in a very deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Linebreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A small baby fox, roughly eight moons old, scampered around the deserted clearing. It knew where it was going and why, but it's stomach grumbled quietly to remind it. Glaring down at it's stomach, it bared it's teeth. After smelling around the camp, it quickly found where the ungraded nursery. Silently, it padded in to see three kits. It blinked it's eyes before silently sneaking up to a small gray she-cat. The fox got out its claws and bared its teeth. The fox bit it and clawed it at the same time, blood splattered across it's muzzle and a little on the other kits and den, the last thing the kit did was blink open its eyes in extreme pain, but it dulled before the kit could let out a squeal, it was already dead.

The fox drug it out of camp before anybody would notice, unknowing of the blood trail. The fox had a plan, it would go back as soon as the kit was dug. Digging a hole, it placed the dead gray she-kit next to a large pine tree. It went back to camp to see the sun almost rising. Quickly, but not carefully, it raced to the nursery to kill a second kit. The other kit's smelled of the dead kit's blood. The fox was ready to kill the second kit, a lighter grey one. In a moment the fox could tell it was a tom. The tom's eyes peeped open and let out a screech. The fox was confused, run, or kill it first. It decided it'd rather die than loose a good source of prey. It knew the fastest way to kill it was the stomach or eye, but the tom's stomach was already covered, so the fox clawed out an eye before anyone could enter the den. Blood sprayed into the fox's eye, it was temporarily blinded and stumbled about, tripping over a different kit.

In one moment, a large white tom with a brown foot stormed into the dark and bloody den.. A look of confusion, anger, and fear coursed through the cat before it let out a loud yowl. More cats piled in and attacked the temporarily blind eight moon old fox. Within a moment it was already dead. The cat's, who have not looked around the nursery glanced around in fear, shock, and anger. They have seen blood scattered everywhere, and the tom that had alerted the Clan ordered them to exit the den. When he seen the two cats who were suppose to be guarding during the night.

"What were you two doing? You volunteered to guard!"  
>He glanced around, and for the first time realized that one kit was missing.<p>

He raced out without a word to Lightstar's den. A moment later she came out and ordered a search patrol for the missing kits. The two wide awake mates instantly offered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Linebreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The patrol instantly found the blood trail, and followed it. When it stopped at a pine tree, they had a few minute vigil. Lightstar, who was also on the patrol, dug up the dead body. Nobody spoke a word, but with a tail flick from Lightstar, they silently followed. Appledrop grieved for Graykit enough for him and his dead mate, Featherheart, who died in the previous fox battle. No cat knew that Shadekit lost one eye, because he hid behind his other sister, but the kit knew he would never be Shadestar, leader of SmokeClan, especially with one less eye. The last thing the kit thought was _I'd do anything to become leader. _


	2. Chapter Two

**SmokeClan**

**Leader-**

Lightstar- Beautiful dark gray with orange eyes evil she-cat with no exception for disability.

**Deputy-**

Brownfoot- White tom with a brown foot. **Supports Lightstar**

**Medicine Cat-**

Rainfall- Blueish gray she-cat with green eyes. **Does not support Lightstar, but acts like it.**

**Warriors-**

Hollyfern- Black she-cat with blue eyes **Clearly does not support Lightstar**

Spiderfang- Brown tom with black underbelly **Supports Lightstar**

Silverfur- Silver she-cat **Does not support Lightstar (Expecting kits)**

Appledrop- Ginger tom with a darker ginger tailtip. **Ginger****kit****'s ****and ****Shadekit's****father. ****Likes Lightstar. ****Mate- Dead**

**Apprentices-**

None

**Queen-**

Brightpelt- White she-cat with black and brown spots on her pelt** Dislike's Lightstar.**

**B****rightpelt's kits-**

**Not named- Black tom with an orange tailtip and orange paw**

**Not named- Light brown she-cat with a lighter brown tailtip, ear, and paws.**

Kits-

Gingerkit- Ginger she-cat with a black tailtip

Shadekit- Light grey tom with a green eye and missing eye from fox attack. Must stay kit until 3 moons.

"One tom and one she-cat! Congratulations Brightpelt!"

A tired she-cat glanced at her two newborn kits. One looked like her Brightpelt's mother, her name was Poppystar, she was the leader before Lightstar, who was black with an orange paw and tailtip. The queen noted that it was the tom. She glanced at her second born, the she-cat had a brown pelt like her father, Lizardclaw. The thought made Brightpelt sick with betrayal and hurt.

OooOooOoOooOoOooOoOo One Moon Earlier OooOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

The fighting was vicious, Lightstar had the leader dog, a German Shepard, pinned down, it was very bloody, but so was Lightstar. It was a fair fight between them. Brightpelt was in a fight she would not win, the dog was injured, but not enough to kill. Lizardclaw looked around widely after killing one dog, a terrier, and he seen Brightpelt, but moved his view to another she-cat, Silverfur, and raced over to her, even though Hollyfern was already helping. That made Brightpelt sheathe her claws with defeat and moved her neck for the dog to give her the killing blow. Brightpelt wondered what she was doing before she had a chance to react. She was glad she lived such a long life, but wondered what it was like to be a mother. Brightpelt would never know.

Appledrop and Spiderfang released a wounded dog, and Spiderfang raced off. Appledrop seen Lizardclaw and narrowed his eyes with disbelief. Brightpelt was almost dead, but before the injured dog could give her the killing blow, Appledrop tackled it. Brightpelt got up, flinching with the pain, blood oozing out of her wounds and staining the sandy clearing. She didn't know where to go, to the medicine cat den or back fighting, she blinked courageously and got up to fight and unsheathed her claws. With one swift glance from Rainfall, she trudged slowly over towards her. Flinching each time her broken leg hit the ground. Her leg's skin was torn off and you could almost see the bone. When she got into the medicine cat den, she seen Lightstar had won the fight with the German Shepard, and all the dogs retreated. Lizardclaw was speaking to Silverfur, who was purring.

"How I wish I had an apprentice right now" Rainfall whispered, the first thing Brightpelt did was look up in surprise from what Rainfall said and being snapped out of her thoughts.

"Lightstar said unless there are five warriors training you can't!"  
>Rainfall's amused glance at Brightpelt shut her up. Rainfall put some unidentifiable herbs on Brightpelt before flicking her tail towards a moss nest.<p>

"It was very stupid of you to fight when you might have your kits next moon"  
>Rainfall spoke to Brightpelt while putting some cobwebs onto Brownfoot.<p>

"I know, but I want to give all my services to my Clan instead of letting them die for me"  
>The words came out of Brightpelt's mouth before she could stop them, but Rainfall stopped as she picked up some more cobweb in her mouth, turning to the queen she said<p>

"That is the duty of the Clan," and in a quieter voice she also said "that's the warrior code, even if it isn't in this Clan"

"Warrior code?" Brightpelt thought, falling asleep, her last thought was _What's the warrior code?_

When Brightpelt woke up, she glanced in shock to see a sad face of Silverfur.

Brightpelt was about to snap but before she could Silverfur whispered.

"Lizardclaw is dead"

It took a moment to process it before Brightpelt could feel defeated, sadness, and even more betrayal.  
>"He promised he'd stay alive!"<p>

"And"  
>Silverfur paused, suddenly looking guilty.<p>

"I'm expecting his kits"  
>"What?"<br>Brightpelt was very confused and fearful.

"This isn't funny, Silverfur"

"We've been meeting under the large pine each night, and he told me he was-"

Silverfur insisted  
>"I don't want to hear it! He's a traitor! Your a traitor! This entire Clan is a traitor!"<p>

Brightpelt snapped, and woke up Rainfall and Brownfoot, who was also in the den.

OooOooOoOooOoOooOoOo Current Time OooOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

Brightpelt fell asleep, deciding she'd rather name her newborn kits when her mind was clear. She and Appledrop had grown close after the battle, and she decided she wanted him to name one of the kits. Perhaps she would have more kits one day. When the young queen awoke, her two kits eyes were not yet open. Brightpelt felt a bit of hope that the she-cat would not have the same eyes as her father, getting up she padded towards Appledrop, but before she could meow a word Lightstar called a meeting

"Every cat that can fight an enemy gather under the hightree for a Clan meeting!"  
>The Clan, who were all already awake, quickly gathered.<p>

"Today one kit will be made an apprentice"

The Clan broke into protests, already knowing who would not.

Lightstar yowled and the Clan went silent.

"Gingerkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, you will be known as Gingerpaw. I will be your mentor"

Newly named Gingerpaw leaned forward and touched noses with her new mentor before rushing over to her father.

The Clan began to depart, but Lightstar yowled once more.

"We have more news. Shadekit must stay a kit for three more moons, Brightpelt has birthed two healthy kits"

Lightstar turned to enter her den, but before she left, Brownfoot raced after her, and she returned outside to the already gathered Clan.

"Brownfoot is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and join the elders?"  
>Brownfoot dipped his head sadly<p>

"It is"  
>He replied.<p>

"SmokeClan honors you and all the service you have given us. I call upon SmokeClan ancestors to give you many moons of rest"  
>"Brownfoot! Brownfoot"<br>The Clan yowled,

"And now I must name a new deputy. Spiderfang will be the new deputy"  
>"Spiderfang! Spiderfang!"<br>Spiderfang was shocked  
>"I accept the position and will give my last breathe to the Clan"<p>

Brightpelt, who had long forgotten her kits, meowed to Appledrop.

"Want to go hunting?"  
>"Your kits?"<br>Appledrop laughed, and pointed his tail towards the nursery

"Oh yes! Come help me name them!"  
>Brightpelt rushed out, embarrassed she had already forgotten her kit.<br>Appledrop laughed, joy in his eyes as he followed the queen.

The two could not come up with a name for the black one with an orange paw and tailtip, so they decided they would tommorrow, but they named the brown one Mousekit.

Shadekit played with his father for a while until it was night, and he went back to sleep.

The entire Clan had a rare day of peace.


	3. Chapter Three

****SmokeClan****

****Leader-****

Lightstar- Beautiful dark gray with orange eyes evil she-cat with no exception for disability.

**Apprentice, Gingerpaw**

****Deputy******-**

**Spiderfang- Brown tom with black underbelly Supports Lightstar**

****Medicine Cat-****

Rainfall- Blueish gray she-cat with green eyes. **Does not support Lightstar, but acts like it.**

****Warriors-****

Hollyfern- Black she-cat with blue eyes **Clearly does not support Lightstar**

Silverfur- Silver she-cat **Does not support Lightstar (Expecting kits)**

Appledrop- Ginger tom with a darker ginger tailtip. **Ginger****paw****'s and Shadekit's father. Likes Lightstar. Mate- ****Teased for being "mates" with Brightpelt**

****Apprentices-****

Gingerpaw- Ginger she-cat with a black tailtip

****Queen-****

Brightpelt- White she-cat with black and brown spots on her pelt.** Dislike's Lightstar.**

****Brightpelt's kits-****

**Not named- Black tom with an orange tailtip and orange paw**

**Mousekit****- Light brown she-cat with a lighter brown tailtip, ear, and paws.**

****Kit-****

Shadekit- Light grey tom with a green eye and missing eye from fox attack. Must stay kit until 3 moons.

**Elder-**

Brownfoot- White tom with a brown foot. ****Supports Lightstar****

**My writing has become less detailed. Strait to the point, the climax. *Shudder* I don't like it. I like detail, so my writing will be choppy. I do this because I have a bare minimum of 1,000 words per chapter I had to add detail from 300 words to 1,000. **

"How about Flamekit? I've never heard that name. Than again he does have a black pelt"

The tom that had become very close with Brightpelt suggested, but Brightpelt shook her head no.

"No, I want to name him something original,"

After a second she added, "something special"

Brightpelt frowned, deep in thought.

"I've never heard..."

Appledrop started, but never finished. Both the tom and the queen were deep in thought.

The unnamed black and orange tom wiggled around next to Brightpelt's stomach, pushing his sister away. Brightpelt nudged over the she-kit back to her stomach.

"What about these names Appledrop? Ebonykit, Adderkit, Flintkit, Hawkkit, Fogkit, or Frogkit."  
>She thought and then added,<p>

No..Flintkit sounds like a grey cats name."  
>Brightpelt turned to Appledrop, confusion in her bright green eyes.<p>

"I've heard all those names besides Ebonykit, I like it"

Appledrop told her. With a moment of hesitation he leaned over and licked her head.

Brightpelt, who was shocked. After a second of hesitation, she started purring.

"After these two"

she flicked her tail towards her two kits, hesitantly she added.

"I think I want some more kits"  
>Appledrop, who had not taken the hint, looked a bit disappointed,<p>

"With who? Lizardclaw is dead."  
>He asked bluntly.<p>

"Sorry"  
>He frowned after a second, realizing what he said<p>

"With you. No need to apologize."  
>Brightpelt purred, but snarled, suddenly angered.<p>

"Lizardclaw was a traitor"

"I like Ebonykit"  
>Appledrop announced suddenly, getting Brightpelt back on subject.<p>

"So do I...Ebonykit..It's perfect Appledrop"

Brightpelt decided.

"Mousekit and Ebonykit"

Brightpelt purred

Mousekit, Ebonykit, Mousekit, Ebonykit,

The night seemed the chant, echoing of the bramble walls of the nursery.

Purring, the she-cat and tom curled up next to each other.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rainfall stepped silently in the nursery, a warrior following silently behind. Hesitation and fear prickled from the warrior's pelt as she passed by Brightpelt. The warrior lay down in a new nest, her silver pelt stopped prickling, but her eyes still watching.

"Brightpelt."  
>Rainfall whispered, approaching the queen. Rainfall was resisting a purr at the sight of Appledrop and Brightpelt curled up next to each other.<p>

"Hmm?"  
>The young queen blinked open her eyes. Stretching, the queen woke up Appledrop.<p>

"Mousekit and Ebonykit are most likely going to open their eyes today"

At that moment, as if irony had it, Ebonykit opened his dark amber eyes. His eyes widened as he glanced around.

He glanced at his sister with confusion, looking up at his mother he asked.

"Who is that?"  
>"Mousekit"<br>Appledrop replied, his voice full of drowsiness.

Joy raced in Ebonykit's eyes as he launched himself at Appledrop.

"Daddy!"  
>He squealed.<p>

Rainfall blinked in surprise as Brightpelt went along with it.

"Actually, App-"  
>Brightpelt shook her head at Rainfall, and flicked her tail towards the exit.<p>

The queen and medicine cat padded out silently.

"I want Ebonykit and Mousekit to think that Appledrop is their father."

"What if..."  
>Rainfall hesitated, but continued.<p>

"One of them fall in love with Silverfur's kit?"

"Silverfur's only having one kit?"  
>Brightpelt pressed, but Rainfall corrected herself<p>

"Kit's"  
>"I'll tell them."<br>Brightpelt surprised herself as she said that, but continued anyway

"I don't want to break their hearts. I'll tell them when Mousekit opens her eyes"

Rainfall gave a curt nod before leaving the clearing and heading into her herb smelling den.

Trudging back to the den, Brightpelt pondered how she would tell her kits. _By the way, Appledrop is not your dad. Your dad was a traitor and dead._ Brightpelt thought bitterly as Appledrop raced by to go on a hunting patrol.

A couple hours passed, but it felt like days. The moon is the only lighting the queen has left, but she put her head down on her paws. With the last bit of her consciousness she looked at Mousekit and Ebonykit.

Rainfall had a dream the night before, and it came from the Dark Forest. Lightstar knew that and decided to be in the same den as the medicine cat. Just in case the Dark Forest cats attacked her. It was approximately two AM when Rainfall woke up, awaking Lightstar also.

"I had a week that came from the Dark Forest"  
>Rainfall muttered, trying to brighten the atmosphere a bit after realizing Lightstar was in the same den, but it did not work. Lightstar was thinking,<em> I can tell.<em>

"And yes I know you can tell"

"They told me we only live once"  
>Rainfall muttered, but Lightstar shook her head.<p>

"You do"  
>"And if we only live once, I want to die with SmokeClan"<p>

That brought up pride in Lightstar._ If they are already proud, I'll make them even more proud!_

___(_**I HAD SUDDEN INSPERATION FROM A SONG CALLED SOMETHING I NEED BY ONEREPUBLIC. I got this entire seen from the lyrics from it! ****I own pretty much nothing of the dream scene part besides the writing!)**

_"Lightstar! Lightstar!"  
><em>The leader remembered when her name was called for the first time in StarClan.

_If I only died once, I'd want to die here also._

When it was time for a hunting patrol, Appledrop woke up his new "mate," as other cats such as Silverfur and Spiderfang teased him. Ebonykit instantly asked if he could go with his "father" but Appledrop kindly told him that he'd catch everything and leave the rest of the patrol with nothing. Ebonykit told his "father" that he'd be the best warrior before running to the elders den, or as often referred to as Brownfoot's den.

The nursery was often silent, as Ebonykit was always listening to elders story's, Shadekit stopped speaking to others. Only the queens, other kits, and his father knew he lost his one eye. As for Mousekit, she had yet to open her eyes. Silverfur and Brightpelt liked the silence, but Silverfur would often leave due to the awkwardness. The two did not like each other, and doubted they'd ever be friends like they use to.

After a day of encouraging, Brightpelt decided that she would respect, well not respect but tolerate, Mousekit's wish to keep her eyes closed for now. Silently padding into the herb smelling den Brightpelt snarled menacingly and playfully at the same time,

"Give me all your herbs or I will kill you!"

Rainfall whipped around with fear, shock, and anger. Rainfall was about to claw her, but then she seen her sister and purred.

"Not if I can help it!" 

Even though Rainfall was a medicine cat, the two often were found play fighting when there was nothing else needing done. Nobody would admit it, but they often wondered why Rainfall became a medicine cat instead of a warrior. Getting of the defeated medicine cat, Brightpelt frowned and asked

"Rainfall? Why hasn't Mousekit opened her eyes yet?"

The once playful eyes of Rainfall turned troubled and clouded as she shrugged.

"Probably a late bloomer, like I was"

**AUTHORS NOTE-**

**READ TO LE END!**

**I am so sorry guys, but I have like, NO INSPERATION D; Also if I do get reviews. Please, not the same person reviewing on every single chapter, unless submitting an OC, pointing out a flaw in the grammar/spelling, or trying to help me get over the writers block I've been having...**

**Please do not-**

**Bob- I like this chapter (Chapter One)  
>Bob- Good! Keep writing! (Chapter Two)<br>Bob- Hope you update faster (Chapter Three)**

**Bob- THIS SUXS! WHERE DID U SKILL GO!111!111 (Chapter Four)  
>ECT<br>**

**Please do-**

**Bob- "Hey, you spelling bla bla bla and this was a grammar mistake.**

**`Pizza are the best?` Instead it should be `Pizza is the best!` (Chapter One)  
><strong> 

**Bob- Bla bla bla grammar spelling. `Pizza is an orange tom with orange eyes, he's bla moons old etc' (Chapter Two)**

**Bob- You got writers block? Maybe you can have _ eat _ and _ happens and then _ happens. If you can, possibly give me a bit of credit for the idea!" (Chapter Three)**

**(If you ask for credit for something you made, such as helping me get over writers block with a good idea* then you get credit. If you make an OC and ask for credit, sure! As long as you ask for credit, or else I'll most likely forget!)**

**Also**

SUBMIT AN OC!

Name-

Appearance-

Do they join the Clan-

Age-

Do you want credit for making the character- If yes, I'll put it in the next chapter. If no, then I'll leave it at that.

TWO OC'S PER PERSON!

If I get to much OC's (Ex – 10) then I won't take 11. Also please

DO-

Tjhgyhj- Strong black tom. brown eyes. They do not join the Clan, I do want credit for the character.

Not

Tufdibhkjewf- An extremely strong black tom with handsome brown eyes that dazzle in the moonlight, they join the Clan and become Awesomepaw and one day become Awesomestar!111!1!

To sum it up, short descriptions people! SHORT!


	4. Chapter Four

**From now on, the allegiences will be at the end of the chapter: D**

**** :********D MIANITE SEASON 2 HYPE SPECIAL UPDATE! :D ********If you know what I'm talking about, review your team. #TeamDianiteDoe! ********The amount of mods are confusing though. I bet99% of you have no idea what I am talking about****

In the middle of the black night, when the only light was the moon and stars, a blue-gray she-cat with green eyes burst into camp, eyes full of worry, panic and disgust. The wise and young cat's pelt bristled, sheathing and unsheathing.

"Lightstar!" Rainfall meowed loudly, rushing where the young queen was sleeping. The medicine cat did not go into the den, but sat outside of it, anger and confusion in her eyes.

"I seen a huge group of rouges! Th-They" Rainfall stuttered from anger "were at the border!"

Rainfall called into the shadowy den,awaking the entire Clan.

"Where they inside or outside the border? How many where there?"  
>Lightstar meowed quietly from her den, her voice tired, angered, and tired.<p>

"I seen them, they looked like they were about to come in. I barely seen them, I was collecting some cobweb! It looked like they had more cats than SmokeClan does!"

"What did they look like?" Hollyfern called, eyes brimming with hope and excitement.

"Why do you care? Are they your kits? After all you use to sneak away!" The tom snarled, narrowing his eyes. Without waiting for an answer he snapped "You're not loyal!"

Padding towards the nursery, tail flicking back and forth, making the dead leaves on the ground go into the air and slowly float told the three sleeping kits to teach them about Clan loyalty even though they would not hear.

"Always be loyal to your Clan, no matter what!"

Hollyfern's eyes were narrowed as he told the three kits something she could not hear, but speculated it was not kind.

At that time, Shadekit opened his one missing eye and other green eye. Spiderfang looked in horror, disgust, and rage.

"Lightstar! Come here! You need to see this!"

Under his breath he muttered

"One already stopped being loyal. I bet Appledrop and Brightpelt knew about this! Where did the Clan's loyalty go? Little mou-"

"Is it more important than the group of rouges that were in the border?"  
>Lightstar called from her den, her irritation hard to hear, interrupting Spiderfang's muttering.<p>

"Well..." Spiderfang called hesitantly, "It can wait...I guess..."  
>He trailed off.<p>

"Lightstar, you can't go on the patrol with them. Your still injured from that dog attack a long while ago. You can die if you go! Don't try to be a hero..."  
>Rainfall, who was sitting next to Lightstar, whispered.<p>

"I want Rainfall, Brightpelt, Silverfur, Brownfoot, and all the kits to stay here! The rest of you come join my patrol!"

Lightstar called, ignoring Rainfalls demand.

The SmokeClan warriors looked ecstatic, but Brightpelt was suddenly scared. _What if the dogs come back? What if the rouges get to camp before the Clan found them? What if-_

The queen was interrupted by a loud yowl, a battle cry from another cat.

A bunch of rouges, almost as much cats as SmokeClan had.

Brightpelt picked up Ebonykit, Rainfall picked up Mousekit, and Appledrop picked up Shadekit as they raced to the safest den, the elders den. The camp suddenly darkened as dark gray clouds covered the sun, and rain poured down.

The group of rouges suddenly split into two groups. A large golden she-cat with sea blue eyes stepped out of the smaller group, and an even larger tom with black fur and green eyes stepped out of the larger group.

"We claim this territory, in the name of The Pack!"  
>The black tom told SmokeClan and the smaller group. The larger group, called the Pack, gave curt smiles before returning to their normal neutral face.<p>

"Burr? What about us? Your kits?"  
>The golden she-cat asked the tom, her eyes full of begging. The two groups of rouges acted as if the Clan cats were not there, but the SmokeClan cats did not speak or try to attack.<p>

"Skull, come here. You are now part of the pack."

The leader of The Pack, Burr, called.

"What about Angel?"

A medium gray tom with a lighter gray face asked. His small size made him look six moons old, but he was two times that amount. A small white poked her head out from behind the tom, blue eyes trying not to cry.

Night pondered for a minute until seeing her rounded stomach. He had a wicked smile before looking away.

"She can stay with us, if she tells us who the father is."

Lightstar had her Clan in a small group, whispering about what to do, but the attention of the Clan went to the group, just fast enough to hear Angel's reply.

"The father...His name is Spi.."  
>Angel put her head down, her quiet voice barley heard above the birds chirping. She broke of, but put her head high, muzzle towards the sky, a small, almost unrecognizable sad smile across her face.<p>

"Spiderfang"

Spiderfang, who was distracted, looked up suddenly. His eyes were filled of sadness and fake confusion. He meowed loudly, loud enough for Angel and the rest of the rouges to hear.

"I've never seen that...that rouge in my life!"

Suddenly, Lightstar and the rest of the Clan jumped onto the groups.

Burr and Lightstar were locked in combat, but three cats slipped out of combat, watching from the sidelines.

Appledrop and Hollyfern were attacking the golden she-cat, Gingerpaw and Spiderfang were side by side, Spiderfang delivering most hits while Gingerpaw distracting the calico cat. Silverfur, Brightpelt, and even Brownfoot were attacking the ones who came close, even the kits had their claws unsheathed.

At that time, Mousekit did something at the wrong time. She openered her eyes to see the blood splattered around the small den she was in. She seen Shadekit, and his eye missing, she seen her mother with Silverfur, furiously attacking a ginger tom, and Brownfoot trying to help. Her amber eyes glowed with horror as her she felt a claw from an adult cat, which was around twenty moons old.

Her vision went hazy as she fell down unconsious. Her brother squeaked in terror and launched himself at the older cat. Brownfoot turned just in time to see the tan tom getting knocked over by the kit. Brownfoot staggered in effort over to them before clawing the toms stomach. The tan tom got up, cringing in pain and ran off, blood coming down from his wounds.

Shadekit looked in his one good eye to see Mousekit and Brownfoot, laying side by side, both unconsious.

****Leader-****

Lightstar- Beautiful dark gray with orange eyes evil she-cat with no exception for disability.

**Apprentice, Gingerpaw**

****Deputy******-**

**Spiderfang- Brown tom with black underbelly Supports Lightstar**

****Medicine Cat-****

Rainfall- Blueish gray she-cat with green eyes. **Does not support Lightstar, but acts like it. ****Extra- Recently found out to be Brightpelt's sister.**

****Warriors-****

Hollyfern- Black she-cat with blue eyes **Clearly does not support Lightstar**

Appledrop- Ginger tom with a darker ginger tailtip. **Ginger****paw****'s and Shadekit's father. Likes Lightstar. Mate- ****Teased for being "mates" with Brightpelt**

**(Woah. Lack of warriors!)**

****Apprentices-****

Gingerpaw- Ginger she-cat with a black tailtip

****Queen********s********-****

Brightpelt- White she-cat with black and brown spots on her pelt.** Dislike's Lightstar.**

**Silverfur- Silver she-cat Does not support Lightstar (Expecting kits)**

****Brightpelt's kits-****

**Ebonykit****- Black tom with an orange tailtip and orange paw**

**Mousekit****- Light brown she-cat with a lighter brown tailtip, ear, and paws.**

****Kit-****

Shadekit- Light grey tom with a green eye and missing eye from fox attack. Must stay kit until 3 moons.

**Elder-**

**Brownfoot- White tom with a brown foot. Retired**

**-The Pack-**

**Leader- **

**Burr- Black tom with green eyes**

-Unnamed Group-

**Leader-**

**Unknown- Golden she-cat with sea green eyes**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating this story. It is very time consuming, school, next chapter, drawing, ect.

I'm updating this to let you all know I'm still alive. ALSO

I'm getting a bit better at drawing cats, so I want to know if any of you guys want me to draw a warrior oc or something? 

If ya do, look at the cover picture. That's my style.

If you want a drawing, please fill out this in a review.

(1 cat per person, and guests -sorry- do not get a request)

Cat name-

Cat appearance- (INCLUDING EYE COLOR) Do not say tortoiseshell, because those are very diff. If it Is a torti, say. White, black, brown, and - mixed. AKA TORTI)

Backround-

Do you want to use it as a cover for - This is very important, so I can use the correct dimensions!

Anything other things important-


End file.
